The Quest For The Moon Princess
by feliciaclark7
Summary: <html><head></head>It has been 5 years since Maria broke the curse of Moonacre Valley but it looks like there is a new curse threatening the land. Maria sets out to break the curse once and for all.</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

Maria Merryweather stood looking through her window at the snow blanketing Moonacre Valley. She stood in awe of the beauty of it all. Snow as far as the eye could see and as white as a unicorn's mane. She gently stroked Serena's soft fur as she remembered the night long ago that she had broke the spell that had threatened the land for decades. With help from her then enemy, Robin, she had retrieved and returned the moon pearls to the sea.

She smiled as she thought of him. Last she had heard he had set out on his own a year after the curse had been broken. He wanted to see the world. It was here that she stood the last time she seen him. It was a day just like this where the land was covered in powdery white. He had turned one last time to wave goodbye to her. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she silently willed him not to go.

She turned away from the window, the pain of their goodbye burning in her heart.

"Oh, Robin," she whispered. "I wonder where you are."

A light knock on her bedroom door made her jump. "Maria?"

Maria smiled and opened the door. A 4 year old Ellis walked into her room.

"Well, hello, Ellis." she smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Maria," the boy looked troubled. "Mama and Papa are sleeping."

"Well, that's okay, Ellis," she replied ruffling the boys hair. "It must be time for their afternoon nap."

"No," he whimpered. "They won't wake up."

"Is there something you need? Something I can help you with, darling?"

The boy nodded, "Wake them up."

Maria held Ellis' little hand as they made their way down the staircase. Together they entered the piano room. Sir Benjamin and Loveday lay on the floor motionless. Maria ran to Loveday first and shook her lightly.

"Loveday," she whispered. "Loveday!"

She turned to Sir Benjamin, "Uncle!"

Maria stood up quickly, "Miss Heliotrope!"

She finally found Miss Heliotrope fast asleep lying on her bed. Maria raced from room to room finding that everyone in the mansion had fallen into a deep sleep.

Maria stood in frozen in stunned silence. She felt a small tug on her dress hem. Looking down she found Ellis staring up at her teary-eyed.

"Maria," he cried. "I'm scared."

Maria scooped the boy up in his arms and held him tight with worry racking her brain. Behind her Wrolf pawed at her. Maria reached down to stroke his mane and found the lion had transformed into a dog, confirming her fears. The curse was back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Innkeeper

Robin De Noir awoke with a start. He had just had a terrible dream and it had involved someone he hadn't thought about in years. Someone that he had left home to get away from. Maria.

For a moment he just lay there thinking of her and how real his dream felt. He could still hear the sound of her voice and the smell of her skin. He sat up quickly trying to shake the memory away. Why was he thinking of her now? He had left Moonacre Valley because he was starting to feel something for Maria. Something that scared him. He needed to put distance between them, so he left. Now the memories came flooding back. Things he had been trying to forget. And now he had this terrible feeling that something was wrong. A dark fear arose in his mind and he wondered if Maria was okay.

Robin stood up slowly and quickly pulled on his boots. It was time to go home.

He made his way quickly down the rickety staircase of the inn. The innkeeper's daughter stood at the end of the steps. She smiled up at him.

"Hi, Robin," the young girl said with a small wave.

"Hello, Emilia," he replied.

This is the one place he had spent the most time in. When he first came here, he had nothing but his horse and the clothes on his back. He had lost all of his food and supplies in a terrible hurricane. When the innkeeper found him he was injured and on the brink of starvation. For weeks the innkeeper and his 10 year old daughter had nursed him back to health. He had really grown fond of both of them. They were like family.

When Robin had started his journey, he was hoping to find his mother. Although he had no idea where she could be, he had hoped he would somehow be led to her. He was hoping for a little bit of the magic that had helped him and Maria find the Moon Pearls. Here he was 4 years later and no closer to finding her than he had been the day he left Moonacre Valley.

Robin sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Robin?" asked Emilia.

"Just thinking," he replied looking at the little girl.

The old inn door swung open, interrupting his thoughts. The old innkeeper came rushing in. He quickly sank into the armchair closest to the fire.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" Robin rushed over to him.

"I'm fine, young man," he replied clearly dismayed. "But you need to leave."

Robin took a step back. The old man's words hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew it was just a matter of time until he wore out his welcome but this had come as a huge shock.

"Father, no!" exclaimed Emilia. "You can't send him away."

"Emilia, please," Thomas begged.

"No, Father!" she yelled. "You are just afraid of the prophecy."

Robin stared at Emilia.

"Emilia," Thomas warned. "You know you are not to tell anyone of-"

Emilia looked like she was about to cry. "Father! Robin is family. He would never hurt us or tell anyone what we can-"

"Silence!" the man yelled, his face turning red.

Emilia burst into tears and ran up the stairs.

Robin and Thomas sat in silence for a moment or two. Finally, Robin stood up slowly and turned to face the innkeeper.

"Sir, I will forever be grateful for your hospitality."

Thomas just looked down.

"Goodbye, sir."

"Wait," Thomas said sadly. "I can't just send you out there without supplies. Take as much food as you need for you and Scarlet. I've also laid out a new saddle for her."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and Robin, you need to return to Moonacre."


	3. Chapter 3: De Noir

Maria made her way to the library with Ellis on her tail. She searched the shelves and carefully pulled her father's book from the shelf. She carefully flipped through the pages of the book looking for something she may have missed.

"Oh, Ellis," she sighed, "How can we break this curse?"

"Maria," the boy smiled up at his cousin. "You can do it."

Maria smiled warmly to him. "I shall try my best, sweet boy."

She turned back to the book and looked through it for the third time but to no avail. There was just nothing else in the book that she hadn't seen before. Just as she was about to close the book, something caught her eye. She turned her attention to the leather bookmark attached to the book. There was gold lettering scrawled across the surface. Part of the words had faded so Maria squinted to make it out.

"The De Noir Princess will break the curse." Maria gasped. Was it possible that she was not the Moon Princess? Was there another princess out there that was destined to break the curse? There was one thing Maria knew for sure, the princess was a De Noir. If only Robin were here. Maybe he would know who the princess was.

"Ellis, get ready. We're going for a ride."

With Ellis on Periwinkle and she on Sir Benjamin's horse, Daisy, they set off towards De Noir castle. Maria hoped to find better news there. She hoped that the De Noir's could help her. Maybe Couer De Noir knew where she could find Robin or the De Noir Princess.

Maria and Ellis reached the castle in a little less than an hour. They rode together up to the main gate. The guard was laying on the ground fast asleep. Oh, no, she thought. Not here too. She peered through the gate and saw many other De Noir's asleep on the castle grounds. Maria sighed and urged Daisy and Periwinkle back to Moonacre Manor.

As they traveled back to the mansion, Maria thought hard about her next move. She and Ellis would ride into town and see if they would find anyone to help them. If her suspicions were correct then the villagers probably were under the same curse.

When Maria and Ellis reached the edge of the forest, they turned and headed into the village. Just as she suspected, all of the villagers were fast asleep. She and Ellis rode through town peering in each of the windows, hoping to find someone else who had not fallen asleep. She was ready to turn back when her eyes caught a figure moving towards the forest. It was a person. Someone on horseback. Maria called out to him but was unheard.

She urged Daisy and Periwinkle to follow the man. Even with the fast trot Daisy and Periwinkle had taken, they could not catch up to the man. They had finally lost sight of him somewhere in the forest. Maria stopped for a moment and looked around but she had no idea where they were. Oh, how she wished Robin was here. Just as she was starting to lose hope, Wrolf came bounding up to them.

"Oh, Wrolf!" Maria exclaimed. "I am so happy to see you. Can you show us the way?"

Wrolf ran ahead of them happily. Maria quickly followed behind him. They followed for what seemed like hours until they finally reached the De Noir castle.

"Oh, Wrolf, this isn't where we wanted to go." Maria sighed. "We are trying to go home."

The sun was starting to sink below the horizon. A pang of fear hit Maria. She was afraid to be in the forest after dark. For a moment she considered spending the night at the De Noir's. Then she remembered Loveday's old house. Loveday had turned it into a playhouse for Ellis. Maria turned in the direction of the little old house.

Just then Wrolf started to bark in protest. Maria turned around quickly.

"What is it Wrolf?"

He barked in reply. Maria climbed off of Daisy and went to him. She patted his head.

"Are you saying we should stay here?" she asked.

When Wrolf laid down at her feet, she took that as a yes. Maria turned to help Ellis off of Periwinkle. Ellis stared behind her.

"Maria," he said pointing at something behind her.

Maria turned around and her heart skipped a beat.

"Robin," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Robin silently searched the castle. Everyone in Moonacre seemed to be in some kind of deep sleep. When he arrived to the village he quickly realized that something was very wrong. He had raced to Moonacre Manor and found that all of Maria's family were also sleeping but Maria was nowhere to be found. A booming bark caught Robin's attention. He stepped quickly over to the window and peered down to the ground. It was a large black dog barking towards the forest. Robin couldn't see what he was barking at but he recognized the dog as Wrolf. He raced down the stairs and out to Wrolf. He stood there for a moment when he realized that he had been barking at Maria.

Robin silently watched as Maria helped a little boy down from her little pony Periwinkle. He realized that the boy could be Maria's son. That meant that Maria was married. He wasn't sure why that bothered him so much. He instantly regretted ever leaving Moonacre Valley. His heart lept when she turned to face him. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Her auburn hair shone in the fire of the sunset and her eyes gleamed back at him.

They both stood in silence looking at each other. Finally, Maria broke the silence.

"Robin," she whispered.

Robin rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. It felt great having her in his arms again. It wasn't the first time he had hugged her but it was the first time that he hadn't been afraid of the feelings in his heart.

"Maria," he breathed. "I've missed you."

"And I you." she smiled. "But we have trouble."

Robin nodded in agreement. "The curse."

"It was never broken, Robin." she continued. "I'm not the Moon Princess."

Robin stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, Maria. Of course you are!"

"No, Robin," she said shaking her head. She pulled the book from the bag and showed Robin the bookmark. "See, it says the Moon Princess is a De Noir. The first one was and the new one is. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

Robin shook his head slowly and then stopped remembering something. "Maria, my mom left years ago and when she did she was pregnant. I bet it was a girl."

"Do you know where she could be?"

"I have no idea," he said shaking his head.

"Maria?" asked Ellis tugging on her dress.

Maria looked down at the little boy. "Ellis, this is your uncle Robin."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. The boy wasn't her son. She wasn't married.

"Hi Robin," said the boy with a little wave.

"Hi, Ellis," Robin replied and then turned to Maria. "Loveday had a son?"

"Yeah, not too long after you left," she said smiling warmly at the fair haired child.

"I've missed so much..." Robin said sadly.

Robin and Maria watched as Ellis and Wrolf played in the grass beside the castle grounds. Robin risked a glance at Maria. He had missed this girl more than he realized. He wasn't sure if she cared for him the way that he cared for her. He wasn't sure of a lot of things. All he knew was that he couldn't leave her again. He wouldn't. When Maria glanced over at him, her eyes told her that she had missed him too. He gave her a quick smile and looked away uncomfortably.

"So, where do you think we should start looking for your mother?"

"I know someone that may be able to help us," he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival at the Inn

Maria helped Ellis mount Periwinkle and them climbed on top of Daisy herself. Robin led the way on Scarlet's back. Wrolf followed closely behind them. Maria was completely unprepared for what was about to happen in the days to follow. They rode for three days on horseback only stopping to eat and rest. When they finally made it to the Thomas' Inn, Periwinkle and Ellis were exhausted. Robin knocked on the door. Thomas opened the door and welcomed the group inside.

"Robin, I wasn't sure if I'd see you again."

Robin pulled the old man aside and whispered, "You knew you would."

"So, you know then?"

"I put two and two together," he nodded.

"Robin, I can't find your mother. It doesn't work that way. I can only see the future. I can't see the past."

"Thomas, what was the prophecy that you sent me away for?"

Thomas looked down and sighed, "Boy, I don't think I should tell you."

"Please, Thomas."

Maria stood watching the two men talk. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it had something to do with finding the Moon Princess. She held Ellis in her arms and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Robin!" a young girl came running down the stairs and jumped into Robin's arms.

"Hi there, Monkey!" Robin teased.

"I'm so glad you are back!" she said happily. "Did Father tell you about the wedding?"

"Wedding? Thomas, are you getting married?" Robin turned to Thomas.

"No, I'm not. Emilia, it is not your news to tell," Thomas scolded.

"Sorry, Father," she said looking down.

"Emilia, can you please show our guests to a room. That little guy looks like he could use some rest."

Emilia skipped up the steps with Maria and Ellis following. She led the two down the hall to a small room. Maria walked over to the window and looked out. Wrolf was sitting just outside the stables guarding the horses. She smiled and waved at him. He looked up at her as if to tell her that he would be guarding over her too.

"He is a really pretty dog," Emilia said looking out the window beside Maria.

"Thank you," Maria smiled down at the girl. "My name is Maria."

"I'm Emilia." she piped. "Robin has been living here with us."

Maria looked down. She couldn't believe that Robin had been so close. If she would have known she might have come to visit him. But he may not have wanted visitors. If he wanted to see her then he would have came to see her, she thought sadly. He looked the same, a little older perhaps. He seemed more sure of himself than he had been at seventeen. He was only two years older than her but he had so much more life experience than she. Maria worried that she would not be very much help on this journey. She had led a sheltered life by Miss Heliotrope and things hadn't changed much after arriving at Moonacre Valley. Robin was an adventure. Even back then she had admired him. He just seemed so free.

Thinking of him made her smile. He made her happy. She had really missed his friendship. She was confused by her feelings. She didn't know if what she was feeling was the romantic kind or the friendly kind. All she knew is that she loved him. She really hoped he intended to stick around this time. She couldn't imagine being without him again.

After Emilia left, Maria laid Ellis down on the bed. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep. Maria laid on the bed next to him and felt her eyes grow heavy. Before she knew it she had sank into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

Robin sat across the table from the old innkeeper. He listened as Thomas explained his dreams.

"A few nights ago I dreamed about the curse, Robin. It confused me at first because I knew that you and the Moon Princess broke that spell years ago. Then when I got the news that Moonacre Valley was starting to show signs of the curse, I got scared. That is why I asked you to leave, son. I was scared." He put his face in his hands.

"Thomas," Robin sighed. "I know you were just scared. I don't hold it against you."

"Son, this curse is not just a threat to Moonacre, it is a threat to the entire world. I saw the entire earth wiped out. Robin, you need to find the Moon Princess. All I can tell you is that you already know her."

"Thomas, did my mom have a girl?" he asked. "Is my sister the Princess?"

"I can't tell you that," he explained.

"Will you come with us?"

"I can't son," Thomas replied. "I am too old. I trust you, Robin. I am going to allow you to take Emilia. She can see the future too. She can help."

Robin nodded. "I really don't want to leave you here alone."

"I will be fine, son. I imagine the curse will reach here by tomorrow. I will sleep until you return."

"Are you saying we need to leave tonight?" Robin jumped up from the table when Thomas nodded.

"You need to hurry."

"Thank you, Thomas." Robin quickly ran up the stairs and into Maria's room. He shook her lightly. "Come on, Maria."

Maria opened her eyes and looked sleepily at Robin. "What's wrong?"

Robin picked up Maria's bag. "We've got to go. Get Ellis ready."

Maria sat up quickly. "Robin! What happened?"

"If we're not out of her by morning we are going to be asleep."

"Robin, I was there when the curse happened at the mansion," she explained. "Ellis and I didn't fall asleep."

"I don't know why you and Ellis didn't fall asleep but I might not be so lucky."

Maria stood up quickly. "Okay, Robin. I'm ready."

Emilia was waiting at the stables when they came outside. "Father said I can go with you."

Robin nodded at her and she grinned.

"You can ride Periwinkle, Ellis can ride with me."

With that the group was quickly on their way. Robin didn't know where they were going, he just knew he had to get them away from there. Emilia rode up to be by Robin's side.

"Where are we going?" She asked her friend.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"We need to go to Misthaven."

"What's in Misthaven?"

"I just have a feeling," she said looking at him.

"I guess we're going to Misthaven," Robin replied.


	7. Chapter 7: A Cold Snowy Night

Robin squinted through the sun reflecting off of the new fallen snow. Pushing a curl out of his eyes, he turned away from the window. Their dwelling was far from ideal but it would have to do. After getting caught in a blizzard with close to white out conditions, the group had to run for cover to the closest place they could find. The tavern was loud and smelled a little like goat but it was warm enough and it gave the children and Maria a chance to rest. The owner of the tavern was not too keen on the idea of having a dog inside but after some pleading from Maria, he reluctantly agreed to let Wrolf stay in her room.

Across the room, Maria was standing and gazing back at him. He gave a slight smile and walked over to her. "It looks like the storm may start up again. It is probably not safe to start out yet."

Maria nodded in agreement. "I think this is exactly what we need right now anyway. The children are exhausted and I'm not sure Periwinkle would have made it much further. She has never been out of Moonacre."

Maria took a seat at a nearby table and motioned for Robin to take a seat. Robin pulled the chair out beside her and sat down. "Maria, I made a mistake leaving Moonacre."

"Don't say that, Robin." she shook her head. "You were following your dream."

"No, I wasn't," he argued. "I was running...from you...and from my feelings."

Maria gave a teasing smile. "What are you saying, Robin?"

Robin blushed and returned the smile. "It's good to see you."

Leaning forward slightly, Maria place a kiss on Robin's cheek. Robin's blush deepened.

"Now, tell me how you really feel."

"Not yet," he said quietly. "It's not the right time."

"It's never the right time with you," she pouted. Robin loved the way her lower lip stuck out slightly when she pouted. She really had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Robin! Maria! Come quick!" Emilia shouted over the noisy room.

The pair followed Emilia up the stairs to the room she shared with Maria. The girl was sitting on the bed when they entered. She looked a little pale and tired. Maria rushed over to her.

"Emilia, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"I had another dream."

Robin joined the two and knelt down in front of Emilia. "What happened?"

Emilia swallowed and looked nervous. "It was about your mother, Robin."

"Emilia, what can you tell us?" asked Maria.

"She's not in Misthaven."

A loud commotion downstairs broke the conversation. There was screaming followed by a gunshot. Robin and Maria exchanged worried glances.

"Maria, you wait here with Ellis and Emilia."

"Robin! No! You can't go down there!" exclaimed Emilia.

"I will be okay. I just have to go see what is going on." he turned to Maria. "If I'm not back in 5 minutes, climb out the window and down the lattice. There is a pile of hay on the ground that will break your fall if you need it."

Maria shook her head. "Robin, you can't."

"Robin, we have to go with them."

Robin spun around in surprise at the girl's words.

"Your mom is with them!" Emilia continued. "You have to let them take us."

Maria sat down on the bed. Was the fear he saw flash across her face? Robin sat beside her and took her hand in his. He looked over at Ellis asleep beside Emilia. Then he looked at the door and waited. Finally, a chubby guy with a gold front tooth came bursting in the door. He glared at them and demanded that they give him all their money.

Maria stood up defiantly, "We don't have any!"

Robin stood up quickly and stepped in front of her. The man stepped closer to Robin looking him up and down. "I know you from somewhere."

"You should," Robin answered. "I'm your nephew."

A flash of realization came across the man's face. "Robin?"

Robin nodded slowly and then looked at the floor. "Do you know where my mom is?"

The man just stared back at Robin for a moment. "Robin, she doesn't want to be found."

"Just take me to her!" he felt his face growing red with anger.

"Just calm down, son!"

"I am not your son!" he shouted. "I'm her's! She is your sister! I know you know where she is! How can she not want to see her son?" His voiced cracked slightly.

The man sighed, "I will take you to her, but you're not going to like what you find."


End file.
